


A Pretty Good Place At The Moment

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Acoustic performance, F/M, I Tried, Oneshot, Sorry it's not very good, idk - Freeform, is this classified as fluff?, lol, this is weird like nothing happens at all, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple one shot of your thoughts as Calum's gf when he's doing a performance</p>
<p>I just had to get this out of my head and on to the internet so yeah lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Good Place At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert at fanfiction, so please have mercy.

"Noooo" you groan/whine, squeezing Calum even tighter and burying your face into his shoulder. He chuckles.  
"Y/N" he says, waiting for you to look up at him. When you do, you see his eyes dancing with amusement at your childishness.  
"You do realize that you'll see me again in like, an hour?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and grinning.  
"I don't care" you state, going limp in his arms.  
"I just wanna cuddle right now" you add, looking up at his face with ridiculously enlarged eyes and trembling your lower lip. You know he'll fall for this, and you can see his expression soften at the look you're giving him.  
He kisses the tip of your nose and smiles at you.  
"Fine, but only for a little while, we have to get backstage soon." he tells you. You smile happily, and start to walk over to one of the couches that is in the back room you and the rest of the crew are currently in, pulling Calum along.  
There are two couches, one of which is currently occupied by Luke and Michael, who are playing Mario Kart on the large TV on the opposite wall. Ashton is sitting on the other couch, munching on some chips and criticizing his bandmates on their driving.  
You go over to Ashton, effectively blocking his view of the TV.  
"Oi!" he says, trying to get a good view around you and Calum.  
"move" you bluntly reply.  
He grumbles something about "stupid girlfriends" and "ruining the fun", and gets up off of the couch, moving instead to a chair that sits beside Michael's side of the couch.  
Calum laughs a little bit at this, and he flops onto the couch, pulling you down with him. You giggle, snuggling up with him easily.  
Calum buries his head into the back of your head, mumbling "you smell good". you giggle again at this and blush a little.  
Luke pretends to cough, although you clearly hear the word "whipped" in there.  
"Shut up, Luke" Cal says, burying his face even further into your head to hide his embarrassment.  
You all stay there for another 10 minutes, Michael winning most of the races, but Luke is coming in second most of the time (with the advice of everyone else around)  
There's a constant buzzing in the room, thanks to various producers and helpers walking around getting ready for the acoustic gig the boys were about to play.  
Just as Luke is about to win a match, the screen suddenly goes to the home page. There are various cries of unhappiness from around the small living area.  
"It's time to go, guys." a woman with a clipboard informs them, putting down an extra wii remote that she must have hit the button on.  
Everyone grumbles, putting down the remotes and getting up slowly, stretching their sore muscles.  
"C'mon, Cal. We have to go" Luke says, grabbing a gray beanie and putting it on his head.  
You groan, hiding your face into the couch cushion.  
Calum slowly gets up, and you whimper slightly at the loss of warmth.  
"I'll be back soon, Y/N" Calum says, giving you a chaste kiss before leaving with that beautiful smile of his.  
After a few minutes of sitting on the couch and moping, you decide that you want to watch the show. You usually don't, because you've seen so many of them, but today is different. The boys are going on tour soon, and you've found that you want to spend every waking (and sleeping) moment with your boyfriend before he leaves.  
Just thinking about the tour again has your stomach in knots, so you get up and throw on a random sweatshirt that you find on the coffee table before heading out to stand at the back of the room that the boys are playing their private show in. A few fans won a competition on a radio show or something, so they get a private concert.  
When you get there, you see a few chairs, but opt to instead lean against the back wall. You scan the room, taking in the dozen or so fans that are seated, excited, in their metal fold up chairs.  
They all have their Iphones out, and are buzzing, chatting about the band, occasionally breaking out in giggles or excited squealing. You look up as a man comes out onto the small area that is roped off as the "stage" the boys will be playing on. The girls immediately start recording.  
"Welcome, ladies!" the man says, smiling. "First of all, congratulations on winning the contest, and welcome to.." you tune out the rest, getting bored easily.  
"Alright, now that we've got that done with, I'd like to present..." the man finishes his speech  
"5 SECONDS OF SUMMER!!!" the girls fill in for him, squealing like pigs.  
Then, the boys come out on stage. First Michael, then Luke, next Calum, and finally, Ashton. They all sit on their respective stools, Ashton sitting on his weird drum stool thing that you don't remember the name of. They all smile and wave to the girls, greeting them and telling them how happy they are to be here.  
"We're very excited to perfrem...prefrm...no...wait..ahh" Ashton stumbles, giggling. all of the boys laugh, and when Calum looks up from his fit, he sees you leaning against the wall, smirking at their dumbness. His grin gets even bigger, and he winks at you. You blush a little, and wink back.  
Luke elbows him in the arm. "pick up the bass, Calum!" he says.  
"what?" he replies distractedly, tearing his eyes away from you with some difficulty. You hid a grin behind the cuff of the sweatshirt you're wearing.  
All of the other boys had their instruments ready, and had just started to announce the first song on the set list when they realized that Calum wasn't with them. This tended to happen a lot with you two; you would forget everything else in the world and time would just skip.  
Michael is the first to figure it out, and his mouth moves into the shape of an "o" as his eyes flit to the back of the room. He gives a knowing smirk. The other boys catch it, and while Calum is getting his bass ready, first Luke then Ashton move their eyes to you. You give a little wave, grinning.  
While the boys are playing their songs, Calum looks at you a total of...you can't count how many times. He looks the longest when there are any mentions of love in the songs, which you find absolutely adorable. At the end of the set, the fans clap and cheer, and you join in just for the heck of it. Calum grins and blows you a kiss. This is not missed by the girls, however, and they all look back at you. You continue to grin, as you are on good terms with most of the fans the boys have. Luckily for you, these are real fans, and they greet you with smiles and waves.  
"It's Y/N!" you hear them say. "God, she's sooo lucky" one of them whines a little bit, and you giggle.  
"Hey girls" you tell them, waving. You decide that you can intervene on this part of the whole "5sos experience", because this is the part of the contest where the fans get to ask the boys questions. You quickly walk up to the stools where the boys are sitting, and drag another seat over from the sidelines to sit between Calum and Ashton.  
As soon as you sit down, Calum grabs your hand and gives you a kiss on the head, eliciting a cooing sound from the fans. You blush, not feeling very comfortable with all the attention on you all of a sudden.  
"Alright" Michael says, clapping his hands quite loudly. "Who's got the first question?"  
"wow", you think. "how subtle, Michael."  
A girl with long brown hair shyly raises her hand, bringing out a piece of paper from her bag.  
"What is the best thing that's ever individually happened to you?" she asks in a rather quiet voice.  
Michael starts, blurting: "being born"  
Everyone laughs at that, and he mumbles "it's true" before Luke gives his answer.  
"Probably forming this band" he says, ("very Luke" you think to yourself) "I mean it's changed my life, and i'm so grateful."  
It's Calum's turn next, and his response is just one word.  
"Y/N" he says, like he doesn't even have to think about it. He looks over at you, and you're grinning stupidly because that's just soo cliche, but very cute. You are about to kiss him, but you back off, deciding that you don't need to show that in front of everyone. Even though there are plenty of pictures on the internet of you two going on dates and kissing, it just doesn't feel right. You look over at Ashton, expecting his answer next, but find that he's looking right at you with raised eyebrows. You look around, suprised, to see that everyone is staring at you.  
"what?" you ask, directing your question to no one in particular, but rather the room as a whole.  
"you're supposed to answer the question." Ashton deadpans. "It's your turn"  
You shake your head, confused. "but i'm not in the band!" you say, looking around for backup from anyone.  
"Oh, please" Michael says. "you're up on stage, you answer the questions. Now hurry up, you're taking too long."  
"jeez. harsh." you say, but turn to the fans anyways, raising your eyebrows. They nod at you, so you go ahead.  
"Well, i believe that everything happens for a reason," you start slowly. "So i feel like everything that's happened to me is the best, because it's put me where i am today." You look over at Calum, and he's fighting a fond smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling.  
"And I'm in a pretty good place at the moment" you finish quietly, looking into Calum's eyes.  
He smiles fully, and before it gets to be too long you turn to look at everyone.  
"was that a good enough answer?" you ask, and they all kind of cheer a little bit. You blush, and Ashton proclaims loudly,  
"I don't know how i can compete with that completely beautiful answer, so i'm just going to say that I like pizza."  
Everyone laughs at this, but you're not paying attention, because you're still staring into Calum's eyes.  
Yeah, you're in a pretty good place.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave a kudos if you liked it! :)  
> love you! *kiss kiss*  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
